Herobrizzle
I had recently spawned a freshly smoked up ghetto up in single-player Minecraft. Everythang was aiiight at first as I fuckin started choppin down trees n' craftin a workbench. I noticed suttin' move amongst tha dense fog (I gots a straight-up slow computer so I gotta fuck wit a tiny render distance).. n' you KNOWS dat shiznit was a cold-ass lil cow, so I pursued it, hopin ta grab some hides fo' armor. It wasn't a cold-ass lil cow though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Lookin back all up in mah grill was another character wit tha default skin yo, but his wild lil' fuckin eyes was empty. I saw no name pop up, n' I double-checked ta make shizzle I wasn't up in multiplayer mode yo. Dude didn't stay long, he looked all up in mah grill n' quickly ran tha fuck into tha fog. I purused outta curiousitizzle yo, but da thug was gone, I continued on wit tha game, not shizzle what tha fuck ta think fo' realz. As I expanded ta ghetto I saw thangs dat seemed outta place fo' tha random map generator ta make; 2x2 tunnels up in tha rocks, lil' small-ass slick pyramidz made of sand up in tha ocean, n' grovez of trees wit all they leaves cut off. I would constantly be thinkin I saw tha other "player" up in tha deep fog yo, but I never gots a funky-ass mo' betta peep his muthafuckin ass. I tried increasin mah render distizzle ta far whenever I thought I saw his ass yo, but ta no avail. I saved tha map n' went on tha forums ta peep if any suckas had found tha pseudo-player n' shit. There was none. I pimped mah own topic spittin some lyrics ta of tha playa n' askin if mah playas had a similar experience. Da post was deleted within five minutes. I tried again, n' tha topic was deleted even fasta n' shit. I received a PM from username 'Herobrizzle' containin one word: 'Stop.' When I went ta peep Herobrizzlez profile, tha page 404'd. I received a email from another forum user n' shiznit yo. Dude fronted tha modz can read tha forum user lyrics, so we was less thuggy rockin email. Da emaila fronted dat dat schmoooove muthafucka had peeped tha mystery playa too, n' had a lil' small-ass 'directory' of other playas whoz ass had peeped his ass as well. Their ghettos was littered wit obviously man-made features as well, n' busted lyrics bout they mystery playa ta have no pupils. On some month passed until I heard from mah informant again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some of tha playas whoz ass had encountered tha mystery playa had looked tha fuck into tha name Herobrizzle n' found dat name ta be frequently used by a swedish gamer n' shiznit fo' realz. After some further shiznit gathering, dat shiznit was revealed ta be tha brutha of Notch, tha gamez pimper n' shit. I personally emailed Notch, n' axed his ass if dat schmoooove muthafucka had a funky-ass brutha n' shit. Well shiiiit, it took his ass a while yo, but he emailed mah crazy ass back a straight-up short message. I did yo, but he is no longer wit us. -Notch I aint peeped tha mystery playa since our first encounter, n' I aint noticed any chizzlez ta tha ghetto other than mah own. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Howeva, I do have a funky-ass screen capz to proove his existance yo. Category:Minecrap Category:Ghetto Talk